magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 74
This magazine is dated April 2012 and priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo Happy Birthday, 3DS? - 4 pages (6-9) : Nintendo's lastest handheld is a year old, but is the anniversary a cause to celebrate? The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : Dark-hearted developers force us to march for miles. Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : The Other Brother has his day in court and Anton dares open Pandora's Box... The doctor is back in - 1/2 page (20) : Kawashima's 3DS debut is high in concentrated facts Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : F-Zero Court in the act - 1 2/3 (22-23) : Our verdict on Phoenix Wright's cinematic debut. Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Tim Schwalk - 1 page (26) : The Heroes of Ruin producer chats about role-playing nerves and virtual unicycles eShop Looks Sheepish - 1/2 page (27) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (27) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (27) Uppers and Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Super Soul Brothers - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Modding Times - 1/2 page (11) #Prints and Princesses - 1 page (12) #The Legend of Zelda: Blockarina of Time - 1/2 page (13) #Millineryaire's Row - 1/2 page (13) #Abobo A-Go-Go! Bad Guy Steals the Spotlight - 1/2 page (14) #Costume Quest - 1/2 page (14) #Cart-Warming - 1/2 page (15) #Maid in Mario Land - 1/4 page (15) #Videogaaaayaaames - 1/4 page (15) Previews Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - 3DS - 4 pages (34-37) Paper Mario 3DS - 3DS - 2 pages (38-39) Extreme Escape Adventure: Good People Die - 3DS - 1/2 page (40) Etrian Odyssey IV - 3DS - 1/2 page (40) Guild 01 - 3DS - 1 page (41) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - 3DS - 2 pages (42-43) Fire Emblem: Awakening - 3DS - 1 page (44) Mario Tennis Open - 3DS - 1 page (45) New Love Plus - 3DS - 3DS - 1 page (46) Project Zero 2: Wii Edition - Wii - 1 page (47) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (52-53) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (54) Features The Revolution Starts Here - 8 pages (56-63) : We go behind the scenes of Assassin's Creed III to meet Wii U's new breed of hero The 29 Worst Decisions in Nintendo Gaming - 6 pages (66-71) Replay: Timesplitters 2 - 6 pages (74-49) Timewarp Chuck Rock - 2 pages (64-65) Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - 2 pages (72-73) Ikaruga - 2 pages (80-81) Reviews The Vault The Best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *NBA Jam - Rejected *Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warship - Approved *Meteos - Approved Iwata Asks Kazuo Hirai Other Credits Associate Editor :Charlotte Martyn Contributing Editor :Matthew Castle Games Editor :Alex Dale Production Editor :Steve Williams Managing Art Director :Milford Coppock Art Editor :Richard Broughton Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Designer :Stephen Hanlon Friends of Nintendo Gamer :Louise Blain, Roy Delaney, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Pete Hadley, Tom Hatfield, Dave Houghton, Simon Middleweek, Matt Pellett, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Alvin Weetman, Helen Woodley Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews